leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
EP096
| ja_op=ライバル！ | ja_ed=タイプ・ワイルド | olmteam=Team Ota | scenario=武上純希 | storyboard=浅田裕二 | director=浅田裕二 | art=岩根雅明 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=EP091-EP100 | footnotes=* }} Meowth Rules! (Japanese: おニャースさまのしま！？ Lord 's Island!?) is the 96th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on May 13, 1999 and in the United States on March 25, 2000. Blurb Team Rocket has engine trouble and lands on an island where the locals are waiting for the Great Meowth of Bounty to arrive and fulfill an ancient prophesy. When Meowth gets mistaken for this great creature with special powers, he enjoys the special treatment and decides to play along. But, when he's unable to perform the ancient ritual that's expected of him, the treatment he gets isn't quite so fun anymore. Plot Jessie and James begin repairs on 's submarine, which has washed up on some rocks. James asks to use so they can have money, but Meowth reveals he cannot learn it because his ability to talk negates his ability to learn it. He turns the argument around when he thinks James is hiding coins, and Jessie searches him, finding his favorite gold bottle cap. When Team Rocket spots and in the distance, looking for an island to rest at, they decide to confront them. Before they can do anything, however, the submarine begins to sink. Ash sends to attack them with , sending the trio blasting off. On Golden Island, people gather around a gold statue, wishing for the Great Meowth of Bounty to arrive as predicted, on the night of the full moon. Meanwhile, Meowth crashes on its beach, and the villagers find him and take him inland, putting him in front of the statue. Meowth's talking shocks the villagers, but they still accept him as the Meowth of Bounty and hails him as such. He decides to take advantage of it, snacking on all of the fruit they provided him. By the next day, Meowth begins to enjoy the humble treatment, ordering the villagers to bring him meatballs and entertainment. As Meowth watches over the coast and plays a guitar, he wishes that Jessie and James were with him. Just then, he notices Ash and his friends approaching and knows that they will blow his cover. Knowing this threatens his happiness, he orders the villagers to force them off the island, propagating them as hostile. The villagers use the Meowth statue to confront Ash, attacking with its giant paw. They dodge it and uses , but it does nothing. The machine chases them off the island and forces them to jump back into the sea. The Meowth statue then returns to the ark with Jessie and James in tow. Meowth decides to lie, saying he doesn't know them, out of fear that they will ruin his happiness as well. The villagers subsequently order them to be thrown back into the sea. Team Rocket manages to sneak back onto the island, however, and watches as Meowth enjoys himself. The villagers decide to begin the ceremony in which Meowth will use Pay Day to bring them happiness and prosperity, as the prophecy foretells. Knowing that his inability to use the move will blow his cover, Meowth tries to leave, but the statue grabs him and shakes him for coins. It fails as Meowth admits that he cannot use Pay Day. Everyone is shocked, and the elder believes that Meowth needs battle experience to recall how to use Pay Day. Even though Meowth argues that it won't work, the villagers are adamant and take him to the stadium. At the stadium, a huge crowd watches as they send out a to fight Meowth. Meowth runs around and avoids Nidoking, eventually exhausting him. The villagers check for coins, but Meowth still hasn't produced any. They continue the training by sending out an , which knocks Meowth around and locks it in a Bind attack. Jessie and James, disguised as villagers, witness this and decide to help Meowth. They throw coins and even James's bottle caps onto the battlefield, convincing the villagers that Meowth's Pay Day is being activated. The villagers thank Meowth for the coins, believing that the prophecy has come true. As they ask him to stay and rule them, Meowth notices a gold bottle cap atop the stack and realizes what Jessie and James did for him. Meowth tears up and runs to the beach, finding Jessie and James and admitting how close they are. When they are confronted by the villagers want him to stay, Meowth confesses the sham to them, and Jessie and James forgive Meowth. They all jump aboard the Magikarp submarine and leave, against the villagers' will. Meanwhile, Ash and his friends continue along, unaware of what really happened on the island. Jessie and James decide to make another attempt at giving Meowth battle experience to learn Pay Day, which shocks Meowth. Major events * reveals that he's unable to learn due to having spent too much energy on learning how to . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Mikeosu (young man) * Shimajio (old man) * Dancers * Villagers Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (villagers') * (villagers') Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Lecture: : Oak discusses how Clefairy has many riddles, and that its attack is quite strong. Oak tells Clefairy to use Metronome, causing a spoon to fall and hit Oak on his head. Then, a bunch of spoons fall and cover Oak. ** Pokémon senryū summary: A fluffy walk with Clefairy, how fun. * This is one of the very few episodes outside Pokémon Chronicles where neither or play major roles. It is also the second episode where is the main character, the first one being Go West Young Meowth. * This was chosen by as the tenth episode of Pocket Monsters Anime Premier 10. * In the opening scene, Meowth is seen holding clams, a real-life animal. * In this episode, uses a of their motto. There was also a different background music in the second motto, while the first one had the normal music. * This episode is featured on Volume 11: Meowth from Viz Media's series. * When Meowth is greeted and presented with the large offering of food, Meowth responds, "I'm a little short on cash, but I can pay you for the food on Tuesday." This is a reference to from the cartoons, who is famous for ordering hamburgers and paying for them on Tuesday. * When Meowth finishes off his 100 meatballs, he exclaims, "Whisker-licking good!" This is a reference to and 's famous line "It's finger-licking good!" Errors * In the final scene in which appears, the area below its mouth is colored blue. * Throughout the episode, Mikeosu, , and James refer to Meowth as a "cat type". EP096 Error.png|Lapras's miscolored mouth Dub edits * Pikachu's Jukebox: What Kind of Pokémon Are You? In other languages |cs= |da= |nl= |de= |fr_eu= |he=מיאו שולט |hi=दानवीर Meowth |hu= |it= |ko=행복의 나옹님 |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ro= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 096 Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket de:Mauzis Abenteuer es:EP098 fr:EP096 it:EP096 ja:無印編第96話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第97集